Wonderful Medicine
by Hasegawa
Summary: don't under estimate chinese medicine! ! It works wonders! warning: Mpreg, adult theme. pairing: Russia X China and minor America x England
1. Chapter 1

Dont you think if Yao plus i will become yaoi?another pun~!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary : don't under estimate chinese medicine!~! It works wonders!

warning: Mpreg, adult theme.

pairing: Russia X China and minor America x England. maybe future couples.

please enjoy~!

* * *

"Yao, what's that? Why the whole room smell like shit?" Russia calmly cursed and took the seat next to his spouse. China was too absorbed in his activities to notice Russia's statement. That room was his lab, and usually Russia wouldn't come in even though he was invited. Today was different, however, since the pungent smell was leaking to the other part of the house they shared.

"Wait. I am almost done aru." China smiled confidently and poured the last liquid into the bottle. He then closed the plug of the bottle and shook it three times. Around him scattered herbs of various sources, special Chinese medicine pots and used plants. The strong faulty smell enveloped the whole room. The bottle itself was made from glass, and Russia could see that the liquid was black-brownish-purplish in colour.

"An interesting solution, if you ask me." Russia smiled as usual and pulled his lover's braided ponytail. China winced a bit from the action, but he was used with Russia's rather harsh way of showing affection. He came closer to Russia and pecked his cheek. Russia smiled, kissed the black haired man back, full in the lips.

"What's that?" Russia whispered coldly when they finished their kissing scene. China wiped his mouth from the liquid from the former saliva exchange.

"This is a special potion for Alfred, aru. He requested me last time."

"What's that for?"

"Aiyah~ do you really want to know?" China smiled mysteriously and put the bottle back into the shelves. "I am not sure whether this is the right concoction. I haven't tested them yet. So better wait until I try it on the lab animal de aru."

"Is it dangerous?"

"No, not really. But I am not sure either. But it has some little side effect. Since it's America who asked me to make this thing, I'd better make sure it's safe, de aru. Sorry about the smell though. Let's go eat, aru. I will cook you ma bo tofu."

"Ah, I want some fried noodle with that." Russia smiled. China nodded and left the room to prepare dinner. Russia, however, was eying the bottle on the upper rack with great interest.

***hasegawa*hasegawa*hasegawa***

"Ah…" China pushed Russia away. "Not today, Ivan. I am still tired from making the potion the whole day. I need to wake up early tomorrow too de aru. I need to test them."

"so you choose him than me?" Russia smiled darkly, shooting his sadistic smile. China could sense the danger of jealousy there, so he turned back and put both of his hand on Russia's cheek. China smiled his best business smile.

"I am tired, Ivan. It's not like I don't want to do it with you today de aru, but I just need some rest, ok? Listen to me once, can you?"

"…Do it with me once. I will help you tomorrow." Russia smiled back. The couple was famous for their constant smile fight. China maintained his business smile and Russia preserved his cold smile. In the end China sighed. He was never strong in opposing others, especially America and Russia.

"Fine. But just one, OK?"

Russia nodded softly. China grimaced a bit. He knows that just once for Russia means minimum of 45 minutes. Russia loves foreplay and always tortures China with many variations of sex toys/games. In the end Russia will come just once while China blacked out after coming minimum of 3 times.

Russia smiled and pulled out a new vibrator packaging box from under the bed. Sighed China smacked his head. Russia always had something new, although almost all the things he bought were actually made by China, so China knows most of the toys' structures and functions.

China closed his mouth, while fingering himself. He was already used to Russia's habit of penetrating things into his hole without preparing it, so usually he always prepared himself as long as possible before Russia inserted something else into his ass.

He scissored himself. It's opening readily, and since China was so adaptive, the hole started to open even bigger. Nice. So maybe tonight wouldn't start by so much pain like usual after all… China looked away, searching for Russia. Suddenly he was nowhere to be found. Strange. China was sure that Russia was there just now, beside him, opening the package. Maybe he was searching for scissors somewhere to open the package…

"Sorry for the wait." Russia smiled. He closed the open door behind him. "I was just preparing this."

The yellow tube-like thing in his hand was glowing in the dark. China didn't recognize it as his things, so maybe Russia bought it from somewhere else. It was quite lengthy, nicely shaped like a real penis, with some nodule encircled the base part of it. China swallowed. He knew this things gonna be a challenge, but no doubt fascinating.

"This is a custom made by France." Russia smiled and inserted the thing into his lover's ass without asking. China gasped. Despite the former preparation, it still hurts when something suddenly shoved into his ass. Feels like he had a huge shit and it pushed in instead of pushed out. Russia smirked and pushed it deeper.

"Ah! No! Wait! Ivan! Aru!"

Russia smiled and enjoyed China's reaction. He nonchalantly pushed in and pulled out the vibrator, while fondling China's scrotum. It started to swell, and China's erect member started to produce some pre-cum.

"How is it?"

"Nnnh…" China bites his own fingers. "Ni…Nice…"

"Good. But the best part is coming soon." Russia smiled and kissed his lover's chest. He fondled the small brown nipple, licking it on the top; the place where in women will produce some lactate but in men will produce some delicious moan. He loves the small circular thing, and somehow it tasted figuratively sweet.

China moaned. He couldn't stop himself, and he didn't bother since he knows Russia loves his moan. He enjoyed the sensation of being attacked in every part—his nipples, his cock and his arse. Russia knows the best thing to do since he didn't care about China's pain and had tried numerous styles not mean for gentle normal lovemaking. China, again, very adaptive and turned the pain into pleasure. In a way, they are the best matched couple.

"Now…" China was ready to come for the first time tonight when suddenly he felt some liquid filled his arse. It rushed into his opened rectum, almost coming into his sigmoid colon. Out of the new sensation, he felt this unbearable sensuality and shot his load onto Russia's chest. Russia smirked and kissed the trembling tip of China's dick.

"How is it?"

"Ver…y …good… what was that?"

"This custom made toy have squirting function. I filled it so you can feel the sensation when I come inside you many times tonight."

"is it …water?"

"No. it's not something that plain."

"Then … what?"

"Special lube," Russia answered with ending tone. Discussion ends. China understood and wriggled his ass, putting it higher, showing it to Russia.

"Lick me."

"No. I don't want to. The lube taste yucky."  
"But I want you."

"I'll give you this then." Russia smirked and pushed the yellow thing again, deep in one thrust. China moaned, but still asking. Russia complied after smiling, and inserting two of his fingers alongside with the toy.

"Let's see how much your ero hole can stretch."

"No! No, Aru! Don't stretch it too much! I need to stand the whole day tomorrow! NO!"

Russia pretended he was deaf and further stretching the whole while massaging the wall. After a while, China stopped protesting and enjoying the sensation. He was almost there again, with Russia's tongue all over his testicles…

"Ah…co…coming!!!" China shouted, arching his body up, coming without ejaculating since he had come before. Russia smiled, and squeezed the toy. The liquid stored in the middle of it flowed out, filling China's stomach once again. China felt so full, his stomach starting to get noticeably bigger.

"No… more toys… please… let me have yours, aru…"

"My, so fast today? Usually you beg only after 30 minutes…. This is less than 20, you know."

"But my stomach is full… if you put something in again, I don't have place for your sperm later on…"

"Fine," Russia sighed, and pulled out his erect member. Size aside, it is long and in magnificent shape. It is medium built, but nice enough for his lovers to shout in ecstasy when he was pounding mercilessly into them. "Here I come."

He inserted his into China's firm ass. Nice and wet, maybe because of the liquid he inserted into his lover's body. It made him more aroused and started to slam himself into China's. China moaned and hung onto Russia's neck. The sensation travelled up and down in his body, from head to toe.

"Ah! Ngg…nh…nnnh! Not ther….yes! Yes!"

"Wow. You are nicer after getting filled." Russia smiled while enjoying every sensation with the thrust. "Almost….A…ah!"

Russia came into his lover's body. He pushed himself into deeper part, refusing to let go until his entire load spent into China's ass. China passively received the liquid, contracted his own stomach muscles to mediate the incoming liquid.

He felt so full and incredible. Russia pulled out his member from China's arse hole and kissed his forehead. The air felt cold around his dick after spending sometimes inside China's hot arse hole.

"Now you can sleep. I will wake you up tomorrow morning." Russia smiled while moving beside China. China nodded and closed his eyes, instantly entered the land of dream, maybe due to exhaustion or maybe due to the wonderful sensation. Either way, his soft snore could be heard after a minute. Russia smiled and pulled his spouse closer, resting his chin on China's head, and surrendered to the slumber.

***hasegawa*hasegawa*hasegawa***

"You said you will wake me up." China pouted. He looked aside to find Russia was still blissfully sleeping beside him. The sun has shone through the window, the day had reached its peak. "Stupid Russia."

China woke up just to find his hips felt weak. He could walk; of course, he is strong and used to the vigorous love making. But still, it is always better if Russia carry him to bathroom. He sighed and pulled over the blanket. He has no time to sleep anymore. He had to finish trying the medicine today because the effect will need at least 3 days to show up. And America was so annoying, calling him almost everyday just to ask about the potion's development.

It was actually a potion of natural strong aphrodisiac. China actually didn't want to make those because it has some weird side effect, but America was restlessly asking for something stronger than usual. China suspected that America wanted to give it to his wife, England. It was true that England seemed to be grumpy this time of the year, and America wasn't getting enough quota of sex. China smiled while imagining it and went to the bathroom.

His stomach was really full. He patted the flatulent stomach and opened the shower. While biting his lips, China inserted his fingers into the hole to clean up. That was the most embarrassing part each time. He hated to feel aroused just from cleaning. This time it was a bit harder. Only small amount come out, and some whitish liquid leaked off his hole. He tried to squeeze his muscle, and this time more liquid came out. However, instead of white or translucent, they are purplish-brownish-dark.

"wha…t?" China closed his mouth with his hand. He pushed his finger deeper and excavated the flesh. Some more liquid with dark colour came out. It was clear.

Oh my deity! China ignored his naked and wet state, run to his lab. He looked around and true enough, the bottle was not there.

"IVAN!" China shouted, rushing back to the room. "IVAN! WAKE UP, You idiot!"

"ngg?" Russia reacted to his name and the word idiot. Who in the world dare to call him an idiot? But he found China's face on top of him and he smiled.

"Ah, so you had already woke up."

"Not that! Now, the medicine is more important! Did you use it last night?"

"Yeah. You were ecstatic with that. Anyway, I did help you, didn't I?"

"What do you mean?" China asked while restraining himself from choking the sadistic man.

"I helped you test it. Now we just need to see how you'd go." Russia smiled. "I told you I will help, didn't I?"

China was half smiling half crying. He sat helplessly on the bed beside Russia and hidden his face inside his hands.

Russia didn't really care and wanted to sleep back, but when he realized China's slender shoulder was moving with small sobbing sound, he immediately woke up and cuddled him into his arms.

"Why are you crying? Yao… are you ok?"

"That was… a herb I have been working on… 5 weeks, aru… and the ingredient was rare, so hard… to get… and now… you used it all… and tested it on me… aru… I am pissed and sad. Don't you afraid something might happen to me? What is the side effect was actually dangerous? Do you really love me?"

Russia kissed his lover softly, licking away the tears. "I do. You know it. I am sorry, Yao. I thought it was the perfect chance to use the new thing… I am sure you'll be fine. We'll see how it goes. I will take responsibility."

"You…will?"

"Yes. I will tell Alfred about that." Russia smiled and kissed China softly. "Now, now. Don't cry."

"…" China pouted and looked away, but Russia pecked his cheek, asking for forgiveness. In the end he gave up and they ended up having another round of making love.

*Hasegawa*Hasegawa*Hasegawa*

But the responsibility was even bigger than what they initially thought (although it was not an immediate thing). After three days and nothing happened, China was relieved. He started immediately to gather the herbs to make the medicine straight away. He succeeded in making the potion in 1 month, and gave it to America.

"Thank you!!!" America was practically smiling from ear to ear. "Now I can have my love tonight! It's been so long! I know your medicine works wonder, Yao!"

"It's all right." China smiled and received the money. Of course he would never work for free. Meanwhile England was having the Busby's chair accident with Russia, but that was another story…

***Hasegawa*Hasegawa*Hasegawa***

After 3 month, the incident was forgotten. Again, Russia found himself home with some faulty smell coming out from China's lab. He came into the room just to found China was stewing some weird looking plant in the stove while constantly reaching for an iron basin to vomit out to.

"What are you doing, Yao?"

"I am… huek… making… ugh… medicine. I think I got food poisoning."

"Why don't you go to doctor?"

"I believe in my medicine, huek… aru."

Russia came to pat the man on his back. China gratefully received the pat and vomit into the basin.

"let's sleep early today." Russia smiled. "Just go straight to bed. I will bring you some hot towel."

"Thank you, Ivan." China suddenly cried. "You are so good de aru."

"Now, now. Don't cry. Why are you crying?"

"You are… because… so good… aru… hiks… hueks." China's answer was unclear. Russia nodded out of politeness and took China back onto the bed.

***Hasegawa*Hasegawa*Hasegawa***

Russia was helping China changing pyjamas when he saw something weird.

"Yao…"

"Yes, Ivan?"

"Did you make some strange medicine and eat it?"

"No. I was making the usual stomach ache potion. Why?"

"Why… your body seemed different?"

"Which way?"

True enough, it was different. Russia held a long mirror in front of China. China looked at his image.

"Yes. Something is different."

Russia nodded. He stared at China's naked body; the white skin and the flawless limb… the usual petite member… wait.

"China, where are your balls?"

China looked down and shouted. "AIYAH~! They are gone!!!!"

* * *

To be continued, LOL.

please review! if you like it.

Not sure about flame though. thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Ahahahahaha... I want to talk about communism and opium war! however, This is not a proper thing to wrote in an mpreg story i guess...

disclaimer: mine. HAHA~! as if.

i love cultures and their dresses. i wish i have petrushka.

please enjoy !

* * *

"I don't want to go to western doctor, aru."

"Yao, stop being so hard headed. It's better you check up with medical staff."

"Why don't we go to my Chinatown villa and ask the grandpa there? He was so good in acupuncture and I am sure he would understand de aru."

"But you know how tightly bonded your culture is! If they know, you will be the source of gossip and I know you wouldn't like that." Russia smiled gently while patting China's hand.

"Ivan… you just don't understand." China looked up, eyes filled with some tears. "I don't want to expose myself in that white room… they are scary! I like the smell of my herbs better than those antiseptic in the hospital!"

Russia sighed. He hugged the sitting China, calming him down. The man has been so emotional that week. Since they found out what was missing from China's body, new fears emerged. What happened to his body? What caused it? Is it bad for China's live? What if China couldn't get better? And to make matters worse, the emotional China (suddenly turned so hard headed, unlike the usual happy-go-lucky China) didn't make the problems easier.

And another thing was the culture. Both of their cultures were tight. But China's was even tighter. Man to man relationship was considered one of the biggest taboos. If the two of them come to the Chinatown's grandpa and China was found to have some problem with sexual area, then they might even be suspected of having the taboo relationship. Russia was fine; he was strong enough to ignore gossips, but China? In those closed cultures, gossips often ruin a person's life.

"Yao… Fine. We will go to that grandpa of yours. But don't blame me if things turned out nasty."

"Yes." China nodded. He smiled. "Thank you, Ivan. Anyway, that grandpa was the one who told me how to make the medicine, and he knew a lot of thing about strange disease, so I think it should be fine de aru."

Russia stopped smiling. _Why don't you tell me earlier? If that grandpa of yours is a know-it-all, he should know what happened to you and we wouldn't spend the whole week quizzing like this!_ But of course he smiled and remained tight lipped.

***hasegawa*hasegawa*hasegawa***

"Aru aru… you have come."

"Good Afternoon, grandpa. Here is some fruits for you." China smiled and put the fruit basket he brought on top of the cashier table.

"Aru, aru. So… are you here to ask me about something?" the grandpa mentioned the question while taking China's wrist and measured his blood tension. "aru aru… your blood pressure increasing. Do you gain weight?"

"Ye..yes, a bit, aru…" China nodded, blushing because he got caught being a pig that week. After the vomiting incident (which was happened another 2 times that week), China spend most of his time snacking everything he could reach. In the end Russia put away all the food and only gave China some stalks of celery to snack on.

"Aru aru… come here and lie down on the bed." The grandpa walked away and took his Chinese stethoscope. China lay down and opened his changsan (male version of cheongsam). The grandpa observed a bit of the chest and got shocked until he coughed blood.

"Grandpa, are you OK?" China was panicked and tried to calm the grandpa down, while Russia actually was calculating the probability of the reason why that grandpa was shocked because he found China's chest too beautiful. True enough, maybe because all those snacking, something was pouting out of China's flat chest. And if that was true, Russia will show no mercy even for an old man for being so flirty with his China.

"Aru, aru. I am fine… I just bit my tongue and they bleed." The grandpa smiled and patted China's hand over his shoulder. "I was shocked a bit. That's all."

"Why were you shocked, aru?" China asked worriedly. "Is my condition that bad?"

"Aru, aru. No, It's just I don't believe what I saw."

"So you were staring at his chest, hmm, old man?" Russia smiled coldly. China touched his lover's chest and prevented him from going nearer the grandpa. The old man smiled.

"Aru, aru. So he is the father, hmm?"

"Father?" China blushed. "What do you mean?"

"Aru, aru… do you want a long explanation or a short one?"

"…long?""Short!" both China and Russia spoke at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled. There goes the smile war again. After a good 16 minutes, China sighed.

"Short, please."

The grandpa laughed. "Aru, aru! Your child gonna learn how to smile fast!"

"W..what do you mean?" China blushed. "We are not couple you know…"

"But I thought you are pregnant?"

Blushed. China gone red. A bit more and he will look like those boiled prawns. Russia smiled bigger smile than usual, by 2 mm.

"Aru aru… let me explain…"

_In the end he just wanted to explain. _Russia muttered to himself again. But of course, he remained smiling with tight lip.

"Aru, aru. Did you use the potion I told you the other day?"

"Yes, aru… actually it was an accident…" China blushed. Russia squirm his fist. _An accident? Their love making was an accident?_

"Aru aru… so that's it. The potion was used as an aphrodisiac… for married couple who wanted a baby soon, you understand? It will made the woman copulates abnormally on that particular week and seek for the father's seeds. And 90% of the time it always succeeded. I thought you asked me about fertility potion, so I gave that to you. It also is one of the best aphrodisiacs we had."

"A..ah, really?" China blushed, unconsciously grabbed Russia's arm. Russia flinched, but he was actually happy China asked him for support.

"So… well, for woman they will get pregnant as usual. But for man… I am not sure. There were the myths about it, saying that if entered from bottom it will turned the testicles into wombs for 9 months, but if taken orally then will turned the kidney into a womb for 10 months. I am not sure about that, aru aru."

That ended the discussion. China pretended to forgot why he was there and run out of the shop. Russia bowed before running after his spouse. The grandpa smiled.

"Aru, aru… the world is going crazy…"

***hasegawa*hasegawa*hasegawa***

"Hallo? Ivan?"

"Yes. Is there anything I can help?"

"er… could you call Yao for me?" America asked fidgety from the other end of the phone. Russia stared at the closed door. China was still sleeping. Since the day they knew what happened 2 weeks ago, China has gone a bit moody, although he kept saying that he was happy that he could have Russia's child. This made Russia felt a bit bad, since it seemed China was forced to have his baby. Maybe China wanted someone else's? maybe… America's?

The thought made him burned by jealousy.

"halo? Halo? Are you still there, Ivan?"

"He is busy at the moment. What do you need to ask him? Can't you ask me? Or is it a secret between you?"

"Well, actually… it was about the medicine. I wanted to ask whether it was safe, since Arthur kept yelling he got permanent stomach ache since a week after I gave him the potion. Maybe Yao would know something…"  
"Oh." Russia nodded. "He's pregnant."

"Ahahahahah! I don't know you joke, Ivan! Well, it was not funny though. So where is China…?"

"I tell you, he is pregnant, congratulation. And Yao is having my child, so you better don't touch him anymore, if you still want your body intact."

By that, Russia cut off the conversation. China came out of the room, still in his sleeping robe. His long black hair was all over his shoulder, and somehow it made him looked refreshed. Russia smiled when he remembered that he was the only one (maybe except Japan, China's brother) who had seen China without plait.

"Who's that, Ivan?"

Russia came to him and kissed China's temple. "Nobody. It was just a prank."

"Oh? Really? Then never mind… let's have breakfast, aru."

***hasegawa*hasegawa*hasegawa***

Ever since they knew what happened, Russia changed his attitude. He gave China back his snacks and no more celery. He bought many lotions for stretched skin, fluffy pillows for tired back, thick wool socks for swollen feet and many more. China just smiled from his spouse's actions. He was only 4 months; the belly has grown but not that visible. He was a thin man to begin with, and what he worried about now was his tight changsan. He even considered wearing the loose changsan for big-bellied old men, but he was afraid it will looked bad on him and Russia might not like it.

"Why are you so silent?" Russia smiled while putting down the cup of tea in front of his spouse. "Does your stomach feel bad?"

"N..No. I am fine." China smiled. "It's just… my clothes are getting tighter. Maybe I should stop eating."

"No. you will continue to eat and nourish both of your body and my baby's."

The comment sounded like the usual finishing statement form Russia. China smiled awkwardly.

"But I don't have bigger changsan de aru…"

"Wear my folk dressers. They are big and cute. I just ordered them for you last week. They had come yesterday. I think the sarafan will suit you just fine."

China grimaced. "Ah… Thank you, Ivan."

"Do you not like it?" suddenly Russia came and grabbed China's shoulder harshly. "Do you not like all I have done for you?"

"No! I appreciate it so much!" China smiled to calm his spouse. "I really thanked you for that, Ivan! So don't be angry…"

"I am not angry! It's just… just be honest, ok? Are you not happy you are having my child? Are you not satisfied? Do you want America to be your husband?"

"No! Ivan, what happened to you? Why picking a fight so sudden in the morning?"

"I am not picking a fight!" Russia shouted, to China's surprise. He never thought Russia will shout. "I am just speaking out the truth!"

"Ok, fine. Calm down, de aru. What do you mean by truth?"

"You don't feel satisfy with me, you want to go to America's side…"

"Now, now." China rose and hugged Russia. "Calm down, Ivan. I am here, I am going no where and I am happy I have a child from you. Have you calmed down now?"

Russia stopped speaking and passively received the hug. He understood that he was being so childish but the way China talked about it didn't help. It sounded like China was only speaking some assuring sentences to calm him down. He felt so small, felt like he shouldn't be the one there, China should have be with America. He will be better and all…

"… won't you hug me back, aru?"

The sudden question surprised him. China was waiting for him, burying his face on Russia's scapula. "I want you. I don't like being the only one hugging. Aren't we supposed to be together always and share everything?"

Russia smiled and hugged back. "sorry." He whispered into China's ear. "I am sorry I was being childish. We will share everything now and ever."

It was a vague pact but both of them knew that it will be truth.

* * *

To be continued

Please review?So i can be better next time.

Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: I wish I have China and Russia plushie. I have panda though.

warning: smex and fluff. and some OoC I think.

please enjoy!

* * *

"Hi, Ivan!" Suddenly America appeared on Russia and China's door house. "Would you let me in?"

"No." Russia immediately answered. "And Yao is not here either, so you can't beg his pity as usual."

"Eh?" America looked up, realizing that he couldn't rely on China's kindness as usual, but he still tried to see deeper into the house. "Is he not here? That's weird. Usually you two are unseparateable."

"We don't need to be always together to be together." Russia answered coldly. He was actually brooding over the fact himself. China went on a mission just yesterday, and will be away for a week. Russia was dead against it but work is work, and no matter what happen… it always more important than everything since it concerned _millions_ of people.

"Heee…." America sighed. "But you must let me in, Ivan. Otherwise I will be a homeless tonight."

"You get kicked out by Arthur?" Russia asked in sarcastic tone, but America readily replied.

"Yes. He said my hamburgers stink and get angry at every little thing. Listen, Ivan. You know, he was so cruel! He kicked me out just because he found out I am wearing my superman costume in the bathroom! I was only trying it out since I haven't used it for so long and checking myself in the mirror, when suddenly he came in and went pale and shouted I am an idiot, a pervert and he said I am not made to be a father! How cruel is that!?"

"…" Russia smiled, understanding why England doubted America's eligibility as a father. But he stayed still in front of the door. America was waiting the polite word, _would you want to come in?_ from him. He was trying out his luck, fishing some pity from the cold man.

"… come on, Ivan… let me in."

"…" Russia stayed still. The weather suddenly turned cold and snow was falling, even though it was summer. But this weird phenomenon was happening just in radius of 5 cm from America. The guy was trying his best shot of being a very pitiful abandoned puppy, asking verbally to make Russia took him in for the night.

"Come on, Ivan… it started snowing outside… I might die frozen, you know…"

"Too good to be true." Ivan smiled. "But I thought we are in the middle of summer?"

"Well, our seasons are reverse, isn't it?" America wittingly answered, much to Russia's scowled. In the end, Russia gave up. "Just a night. Go away tomorrow, promise?"

"Yes!" America happily entered the house, whistling and sat down on the sofa like he was the owner of the house. He took out some burger from his bag and ate it.

"Sorry, Bout I am gungry… need to eate…." America talked with mouth full. "Do you want some, Ivan?"

"No thank you." Russia answered robotically, sitting on the sofa opposite him.

"Ah, really? Too bad." America smiled and savoured his last bite. He thought Russia gonna asked, that's why he was eating as fast as he could. He smiled.

"Where am I gonna sleep tonight?"

"The floor is wide enough."

"Ah, Ivan, you have a good taste of humour! Hmm, I think I will sleep with you since Yao is not here! You must be lonely! Poor Ivan!"

Russia stopped smiling and left the glasses guy chattered to himself. He was too overwhelmed about how thick face America was.

{A/N: Sorry. No offense to Americans.}

***hasegawa*hasegawa*hasegawa***

It turned out that America didn't even have his own clothes. All he brought along side the big back pack was hamburgers and coke. Russia lent him (half-heartedly) an old pyjamas of his and a new toothbrush. He sighed all night, waiting for America to finish talking while he himself sitting and thinking about China.

China was called regarding the newest earthquake incident last week. He should be busy by now, so Russia had no mean to call or bother him. But an afternoon without China was so silent… (_ignore America, who cares about him?_).

"… and then he yelled at me because he said I always entered without protection! Sometimes you just forget, you see… and sometimes it's just a bothersome thing to search for it and put it on! You wanted to go with the flow and continue, don't you understand?" America kept speaking non-stop. "As the man in the relationship, we just too pity, don't you think? Our uke(s) got to spurt out their seeds anywhere free of condom while we need to bind ours with rubber. Moreover, we get to drink their seeds while they are not expected to do the same to us. Isn't it unfair?"

"… No. you just don't know what kind of torture having diarrhoea is." Russia smiled coldly. "You never tried to be the bottom, did you?" Ivan has tried to be the bottom only once, and he realized the after-pain wasn't worth it to be submissive. China understood that and he never asked Russia to be the bottom anymore, and since then their roles have been set. Despite their harsh and sadistic way of making love, Russia was always more than willing to do anything to reduce the after pain. He learned how to massage China's belly, what medicine he should make for China and he was always ready if emergencies occurs.

"Well, I am the hero, and the hero always got to be on top. Anyway, Arthur is as suitable as the heroine, just like in my movies, you know! And his personality resembled those girls from Japanese's AV… talking about that, I think Yao is also a good thing, even better. He looked so feminine for a start, with those long hair and slim body. Wow, you get good deal, Ivan!"

America was ready to continue talking about China's body when suddenly he realized that out of nowhere, Russia was having a big kitchen knife in his hand. Russia was smiling coldly, hand ready.

"Yes, Yao is so cute. Would you like him too?"

An answer of yes would make America gone from earth in a minute. But he was saved by the phone ringing. Russia was calculating between the phone and the man in front of him. In the end, Russia took down his knife and received the phone.

"Halo?"

"Ivan? Is everything OK?"

"…Yao?" Russia couldn't hide his sudden happiness. Why suddenly China called? He smiled and spoke tenderer than he intended to. "Why calling?"

"No, I …" China was hesitant, but somehow the soft whisper was so clear in Russia's ear. "I… missed you. I want to hear your voice aru."

Russia smiled wider. "Me too… actually."

"Hey, hey, who's that?" America shouted from Russia's back. "Is it Yao? Hi, Yao! It's me, I am visiting over tonight!"

Russia was on his limit. He was considering burrowing America underneath the palm tree in the garden when suddenly China laughed.

"No, Ivan, don't."

"Yao?"

"I know what you were thinking. Don't. It's not a good thing to have human compos de aru."

Russia smiled. "You read my mind, don't you?"

"I don't know de aru. But suddenly I just can imagine you burrowing the burger man inside our garden. Don't." China laughed. Russia smiled, imagining China touching his belly and looked all flushed. He must be very adorable right now. All Russia wanted was to be beside him now.

"Yao… I missed you. I bet you looked really beautiful now."

"…" China was silent. "Ivan, you…"

"Are you blushing now?" Russia smirked and teased further. But America suddenly grabbed Russia's shoulder and whined. "Let me talk to Yao too! It's been so long!"

"ENOUGH!" Russia shouted, much to America's and China's surprise.

"I'll call you later, Yao." Russia closed the phone and went to take his knife. America paled; he knew it he was overboard. He ran from the smiling Russia, hiding behind the sofa.

"Hey, violence is not good, you know? I am against it." He smiled awkwardly to the Jason-look alike. "Don't forget about human rights against violence… I am sorry!"

"Sorry wouldn't feed the stomach." Russia scowled, just in time when suddenly door bell sound was heard from the front door. Russia hesitated, but this time he chose to kill the annoying pest before opening the door…

"Ivan? Is Alfred there?" England's loud voice was heard from the door. America leaped from joy and ran to the door. He opened it and hugged his lover tightly. "Arthur! Never before I am so happy to see you!"

England sneered, muttering, _so you never felt happy when you saw me before?_ underneath his breath. But he could see what was actually happening from the murderous look in Russia's face and felt relieve he came on time too.

"Sorry to bother you, but I will take him back now."

"The pleasure is mine." Russia smiled and put down his knife. "It's fine. I was almost lost there, but now's fine. Would you like some hot tea, or…"

"No, we will go now, since it's already so late." England smiled awkwardly, understanding that if they stayed for tea, no one could guarantee America's life. America nodded and hugged England.

"I am sorry, Arthur… I promise I will always listen to you from now on…"

"Stupid." England blushed and walked away, with America hugging him from the back. Russia waved at the stupid couple who gone into their car. Now he was alone. The nice silent. Now he could call his beloved China in peace.

***hasegawa*hasegawa*hasegawa***

"So now we can talk in peace. How are things over there?" Russia asked casually to the phone. He was sitting on his bed, ready to have a good conversation, and if the Almighty blessed him, a phone sex.

"It's quite hectic at the moment." China sighed. "But I am sure I could resolve it in 3 more days and I will be back by then. So please take care of the house until that, Ivan. Thank you so much for that."

"You are welcome. But 3 days? Do you think I could survive until then?"

"I…Ivan?"

"Are you in bed like me?" Russia smiled and whispered sensually, "with pillow behind you and one hand free?"

"…uhm."

"Do you miss me?"

"…yes."

"Where?"

"…everywhere."

"Are you tired?"

"…a bit."

"So I will massage you like usual. My hand is on top of your shoulder, massaging, softly and gently…"

"…ng…"

"Good. But now I give it some pressure… your shoulder will feel good… and my hands come front and massage your chest… I can feel your bulging breast… so cute, like an A cup."

"…ngh…. Yes, Ivan…"

"Now I am fondling your nipple. You will milk my baby from there in 5 months, Yao. I love it, it tasted so good… and my hand went down… into your pants."

"nghh… Ivan…"

"Yes, I massage your delicate brother down there… not stroking, but more like milking it… like a cow, Yao. And see… some milk come out… it looked yummy, so I licked it. Nice and thick. Hmmm…"  
"Ivan!" China gasped. "No!"

"calm down, my dear." Russia chuckled. "I am just massaging you and nothing more. I stroked our baby softly, just softly… can you feel my hand on your belly? It is nice and round, our child… I love your soft skin…"

"… Ivan… le…let me do you too…"

"My, my. What do you want to do? You are still not suitable to have me penetrating you, you know? The baby doesn't like intruders. So I won't enter you tonight."

"I… can take you in my mouth…"

"So eager, my pretty China. Come on, then, let me taste yours when you taste mine. I am crawling over you and took your whole length in. hmmm… and my thing is inside your mouth… ah… so hot and wet…"

"I..Ivan, I can taste you… already…"

"Wait, my China. Wait. Savour me. Lick the base too."

"I am…. I want more… enter me…"

"No. No good. Didn't I tell you we can't? But since you are so eager… let me finger you. Usually you don't have my finger, hum?"

"Ah! AH… no… Ivan!"

"How many of my fingers are inside you, my China?"

"…two…"

"my, my… I know you still want more. I pushed one more… your hole is so greedy, dear. It is three but your whole took it like it's nothing!"

"I..Ivan… I am almost…"

"Come then. Feel me deep inside you. And sucked me to like how I sucked you dry. Hmmm… yess… China… Yao… call my name…"

"Ivan! I…Ivan… I am com…ming! Ahhh…."

"Me too! I am almost… Ahhh.."

Silent follow their final ecstatic moans. Both of them panting while smiling and felt satisfied.

"Was it good?" China suddenly whispered. Russia nodded, not like China could see, but he just nodded.

"It was good. But I feel empty now. I want to kiss you."

"… me too."

Their conversation continued through the night.

* * *

to be continued.

sorry it seemed like they stuck in 4th month. i am going to speed up things next time.

so much fun! hope you enjoy it as much as i do. review please~!


	4. Chapter 4

I never pictured their relationship as lovey dovey. they are much too bitter for that. but their love are strong. I believe it.

I love Russia x China.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine. if it's mine, Russia will go with China. America X England. France X Canada. Sweden X Finland. Germany X North Italy. SpainX Romano. Austria X Hungary.

* * *

It didn't help much to look at the sleeping China while jerking. All Russia wanted to do was to devour the delicate body beside him and gave it a good, long fuck, to satisfy his desire, his animal instinct. He needs to have everything of China, every finger, every limbs, every part of his skin. Russia swallowed hard.

China was already 6 months due. His bulging stomach looked delightfully round and full underneath the silk sleeping dress specially ordered by Russia for his lover. He knew that China loves his own chang san, but since it was too tight for a pregnant man, China has comprehended himself with another garment, which was always used by pregnant ladies from native Mainland China. It was made of silk, ordered from the finest, as Russia wanted his lover to get the best. At least the best that he could afford. Russia has given up making China wore a Petrushka dress, since he always complained that it's too complicated to wear and undress.

Back to his pulsing cock, Russia sighed. He needed to go to bathroom to finish it off. He wouldn't want to destroy the serenity of his China's dream. If only he wasn't carrying anything inside his subtle body, Russia had long fucked him there and then. Just like how he liked it and he knew his 'Jao' loved it too, secretly.

But for a baby's sake, some lustful desire to love is painfully dirty.

Russia crawled to the edge of the bed, sighing. Maybe he was sighing too loud, but he felt a weak grip clutched his wrist.

"Ivan… where're you… going?"

"no, it's just bathroom. Nature's call. Go back to sleep, Yao."

"…" China opened his eyes wider. He was silent, but his hand was still having a soft grip on Russia's wrist. It's nice to touch. He wanted more. He knows Ivan wanted more too. But he will endure it all. For the sake of the beautiful life inside him.

*********

Three months came like a blink of eye. Suddenly China was so round that Russia couldn't help but laughed lovingly whenever the smaller nation walked towards him. China looked round and nice, just like the panda he loves. The way China walked supported the role, and he did look a bit like huge panda.

China hated the smile Russia gave him and always made sure Russia get a soft slap whenever China found Russia laughing softly at his body. But in the end, he gave up. The smiling Russian in front of him was still as protective as ever. Russia didn't even allow the pregnant man to walk alone anywhere, let alone go out from their house. England and America did visit once, and China smiled when he looked at England. England was having a quite difficult pregnancy since it was his kidney which turned into womb. His belly was spread more a bit to the left. Weird. But they laughed at each other and talking eagerly about the upcoming labour.

**********

Waiting was the worst thing Russia at. He just couldn't wait. He wanted to do something. But he just couldn't do anything. What left of him is to wait until everything finished and came in to welcome the new member of the family.

The moaned and screamed from the room didn't help. All he wanted was just drop dead there. Thing started to get blurred and past events entered his mind. How he met China that day… the day that changed his view of the effeminate nation…

*******

Russia walked through the forest in front of the alliance building. The meeting will be held in another 30 minutes, and he just couldn't listen anymore to the stupid quarrel between America and England, who, as usual, always found something to quarrel about. This time they were quarrelling about how America abused the English Language England proud of.

France, as usual, was off until 1 minute before the meeting, so it always left him with China… but that black haired nation hasn't come, such an unusual event. Russia has heard that the week before there was this incident between Japan and Russia, but he didn't really care since it wasn't really his problem.

He was passing the bushes when he saw China, sitting quietly, hand covering his knee, round and looked like a ball. China was cuddling himself. Seated under a tree, it was strange hoe fidgety China was. The shoulders were moving rhythmically, like he was sleeping. Russia came nearer, but suddenly he heard the Chinese nation shouted.

"Don't look! Don't see! Please go further from me, please!"

"China… are you OK?"

"I am fine, really, so please go further from me…"

"What happened? Did you get harassed by France or something?"

"No… please, just let me be alone…"

Somehow Russia just couldn't move away. There was something in China's voice that actually pleaded him to stay. And the way China tried to chase him away was strange. The cheerful nation sounded like he was… crying.

"Are you crying?"

China silenced. He didn't move and nor did he speak. Russia came nearer and squatted down before him.

"What happened?" Russia asked softly, pulling the arms around the knees. "Why are you crying?"

"…I am sad. I am angry. I pity myself. I am alone."

"Tell me more about that." Russia smiled and patted the black haired guy. "I think I can help you."

"No… thank you. I am fine by myself."

"I can see that you are not fine at all."

"… then what do you want?"

"If you want to talk, I'll listen. If not, let's go back to the conference room."

"…would you laugh if I told you?"

"Not really. I am not feeling like laughing today."

China sniffed, while still hiding his face between his legs. "… Everybody hates me. The brother I loved so much suddenly betrayed me and even hurt me from my back… the friend I thought was so kind cheated me with opium… and the alliance I thought will be my supported just turned their back on me. Nobody care. Nobody look at me. Nobody loves me anymore. There goes all my pride for millennium… I was the oldest of the oldest, the dynasty who survived. But now everything was trampled before me. And people who said love me suddenly just left me alone. I … I… I am lonely…" China sobbed, crying into his arms. "I don't have the face to meet you guys anymore… I don't want to believe anything anymore…"

"How about me? You said that the alliance betrayed you. I didn't. I am still standing in front of you. Here."

"…"

"Come with me, China. Be one with me."

*******

Wooing the Chinese nation into his bed was easy that night. China was on the verge of breaking down and he didn't really care what happened. Russia knows that sweet talking will make the slender man fall into his arm, better still, become on with him.

China wasn't crying anymore, but his tear-stained face was still gloomy, lost in thought. Russia filled the cup with vodka, and gave it for the nation.

"Bitter…" He whispered. Russia smiled.

"Yes, a bit. But you will be better after drinking this."

"really?" China swallowed a sip. "You… promise?"

"Yes, I will give you the best, you know that."

The dark haired man drunk the whole cup. And another. And another. And another.

Until he passed out on the table, hiccupping and talking gibberish.

"You seemed like needing my help." Russia smiled and took the petite man inside his arms like a princess. "Let's take you to the bed. You need some rest."

"Eh~!? I~ Don't need~ rest~! I wanna… Drink, ARU! I wanna go… fly…"

"I don't think you can fly, da."

"I wanna fly and leave this filthy world… I wanna become a phoenix and left to heaven~! Aru, aru aru!!! I don't want to stay…" China started to sobbed. "…In the world where nobody likes me. I don't want to stay in the place where everybody just looked at me like a piece of land to conquer, to exploit. I want to be a land where everybody likes and adores, not hated and trampled upon me… aru…"

"Hush, calm down. You are adored. I adore you. Let's become one."

"One…? Aru, you mean… me and you? Russia, aru?"

"Yes, me and you."

China smiled. Suddenly Russia's chest throbbed. The smile was sad and not with any romantic purposes, but somehow it touched Russia's chest. The melancholy… the sadness… it's beautiful.

The smaller built nation sighed. "In the end, everything is the same, isn't it? England raped me, Kiku stabbed me…. So I might as well lower myself and sleep with you. Consensual is better than rape… don't you think?"

"Are you sober?"

"… half. I am old, you know it, I have drunk more than what you had in your mind. But half of me wanted to get drunk and forgot… so I might as well pretend that tonight you and I… are a bride and a groom. This is our wedding night. The night we become one…"

China seductively circled his arms around the white haired man and threw himself deeper into his chest.

"I smelled like vodka, and you love vodka. So… can you love me too? Just pretend that I am a walking vodka."

Russia smiled bitterly. His plan to seduce the broken nation has been found out. But maybe China knew it all along and wanted this all. So it's their chance to conquer each other.

That was their first night, and there was no romance at all. China scratched Russia's back while Russia bites China's neck. He pounded the small delicate body over and over, oblivious of the crying and begging from the smaller nation. China shouted over and over, cursing every one, killing himself with the harshness brought by the bigger built nation. Russia played as hard as he could, harder than he usually did with his Baltic nations, and it was the first time in his life he felt so connected to someone. China, on the other hand, received the cruelness with open hand, and realized that he actually likes the roughness… he has been spending his past living with a gentle but backstabber lovers. If rough equals to honest, it's not bad at all.

When China turned around to stand on all 4, giving better access for Russia to explore his body, they froze.

China forgot the ugly stabbed scar on his back, still fresh and raw, almost rotten. It's unsightly, he hates it and it was still painful.

Russia was stunned on the beauty of the scar. Raw, purple and long, straight. Beautifully crafted. Just like an art. But the only bad thing about it was that the scar ruined the prettiest back he ever seen. And he knew how hurt China was.

"So…sorry." China tried to hide the scar with his hair, but it was too short. "If that turned you off, let's do the missionary…"

"No." Russia smiled. "This is perfect. It's beautiful. And I don't care."

He kissed the scar. "I'll heal it for you. I promise."

China was surprised, and suddenly he felt like crying.

"Why? That's so… ugly… that scar is a reminder…of betrayal… and there is no such thing as an eternity…"

"We live long enough to be called an eternity." Russia kissed the scar, licked it and made China moaned. "It's beautiful because it's a part of you."

"….Russia…"

"Call my name, Yao…."

"I…Ivan…."

That night they were un-officially married as a couple.

And a year after, they officially become a partner of life.

********

China was dead tired. He had been shouting, squirming, breathing and contracting for a good 10 hours. It was a hard labour since he didn't believe in c-section. He gave birth naturally. It is impossible in some cases but for China, who had lived 4000 years, he could take it. The pain and the labour.

But weird, the more he pushed, he felt better. And aroused. The more he contracted, the baby's head pushed down and touched his prostate gland. The more it pressured the tract, the bigger his member swelled.

"Almost!" The Chinese grandpa shouted to him, ignoring the standing thing between the legs. "Breathe, and bite the cloth!"

"A….I…IVAN!!!!!" China shouted as high as he could, for a sudden orgasm came into him. Dry orgasm without ejaculation. The best orgasm of his live, a new discoveries. Was that a birth orgasm?

China couldn't speak nor think. All he knew was his body so light… he just meet the Tian (God). It was so embarrassingly full of satisfaction. He sighed.

"Congratulations, my dear." The grandpa smiled and gave him a bundle of clothes, covering a small, crying baby. "You got a baby girl."

China smiled. He took the girl, but his arms were shaking. He was still weak, while suddenly Russia broke the door and ran into the room. China could see that Ivan fell asleep on the floor, since his hair and clothes were messy and headed one way.

"I…Ivan…"

"Yao. Yao. Ya…o." Russia smiled, cried a bit of tears. "Yao Yao… so good. So great. Awesome."

"Help me take her… My arms felt weak…"

"Come." Ivan took the child, covered in a Chinese red thick blanket. "She is so beautiful… Yao Yao…"

"Thank you. It's our work. Good, uhm?"

"Well, then. I will leave you two." The grandpa smiled. "I will come back with sme medicine for Yao. Please give milk to your daughter as soon as you are ready."

China smiled and nodded. Ivan blushed a bit.

"Yao… you will lactate…"

"Yes, Ivan. I will. But not now, aru. I am still too tired…"

"Yao, I…" Ivan looked at the baby and looked back at his lover. "I… Thank you. I love you."

China smiled. "Me too, Ivan. Me too."

They kissed so softly unlike the usual hard kisses they shared.

"Who's her name…?"

"Mongolia?" China chuckled. "… or maybe… Prague?"

******

"Arthur... are you awake?"

"Yeah... how is it? our child?"

"We got a twin. Two boys."

"Ah." England smiled. "What's their names?"

"North and South CAROLINA."

"That's FEMALE name, you idiot!!!"

* * *

How is it? waiting for review....

additional Note: There are some examples of birth orgasm in natural labour. That's why women have a very hard to reach G-spot. some women apparently have their best orgasm when giving birth. This is a nature way to make up for woman after those 9 months of hard work. I am sure about this, but correct me if i am wrong.

As i said, I never viewed their relationship as lovey dovey. it's too much pain inside. and i couldnt take Korea China. partly because i am not a fond believer of Korea. partly because Ivan is the best man for Yao. I am extreme~

Thanks for reading!


End file.
